Home Movies
by RomulusRemus
Summary: When Jim finds an old video camera he spies on the others. PG-13 for slight language and sexual innuendo.


Disclaimer: Outlaw Star not mine, blah, blah, blah.  
  
A/N: When Jim finds an old video camera what better to do than spy on people right? Jim is 15 in this story; everyone else's age falls accordingly.  
  
Jim ruffled through scattered papers on his old desk, which had been locked away in the attic ever since Melfina had gotten him a new one for his birthday five years back. He knew he had put his birth certificate in here somewhere.  
  
He reached inside the desk drawer and his hand reached something metal. He grabbed it and held it up to the light. It was an old video camera. His father's video camera. Jim looked in marvel at the thing that had captured so many family moments on it. He opened it up to find a DVD (how am I suppose to know what they use to watch videos?). Abandoning his search for his birth certificate Jim bounded downstairs and headed towards the old DVD player. He hooked it up in a matter of seconds and popped the DVD in. Nothing came up on the screen.  
  
"Damn it must be blank," Jim looked to the heavens. "A blessing in disguise." He smiled deviously and inspected the video camera. Nothing seemed to be wrong with it, just a peeling paint job. He reinserted the DVD and went looking around for trouble.  
  
He didn't have to look far.  
  
Aisha (yes they all still live together), asleep on the couch was about to have a rude awakening. Jim quickly found a hiding space, turned the camera on and began rolling. "This is Jim Hawking's here. And we are no observing the lovely Aisha Clan-Clan, a vicious Ctarl-Ctarl napping on our very own living room couch. Unfortunately I think Gene wants a nap too."  
  
Gene had entered the room, eyes red after an apparent night out drinking. He spied Aisha on the couch and promptly sat on her head. "GENE STARWIND!!!" She screamed, muffled by Gene's behind. Gene merely crossed his legs and sighed. Aisha pushed Gene to the floor and glared at him. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING???"  
  
"Sitting." He said, almost bored.  
  
"WELL GO SIT SOMEWHERE ELSE I WAS SLEEPING DAMNIT!!! HOW DARE YOU WAKE ME UP!!! I AM A CTARL-CTARL AND." Aisha continued talking and Gene mimicked her joyously, enjoying every second.  
  
"GODDAMNIT GENE ARE YOU LISTENING???"  
  
Gene looked up to her and said, "Not really."  
  
"AAAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!" Aisha screamed and stormed upstairs.  
  
Gene snorted. "And I was going to let her have the couch too," he smiled and exited to the hallway that led to the bedrooms. Jim quietly followed him. Though it wouldn't have mattered had he been loud, Gene's senses were not exactly at their peak. Gene stumbled into Melfina's room and collapsed on the bed.with Melfina on it. "Gene where were you last night?"  
  
Gene mumbled incoherently and Melfina lifted him his head. She narrowed her eyes and gave him one of the looks she only reserved for him. This one said: there will be hell to pay. Gene flopped onto his back and looked up at her. "I was drinking." He admitted.  
  
Melfina sighed. She put her hands to his temples and rubbed them gently. "Why?"  
  
"It's Saturday, I always drink on Saturday.you made up that stupid rule anyway."  
  
"I said it would be better for you to pick a day to have a couple of drinks not a gazillion."  
  
"There is no such number."  
  
"Gene!"  
  
"Sorry, jeez Mel what do you want from me? I came home in one piece didn't I?"  
  
"At 5 a.m."  
  
Gene bit his lip and looked up at her sheepishly. "You heard?"  
  
Melfina glared at him. "Who didn't?"  
  
"Listen Mel.it's one of those things that I need to do. Like hanging out with Jim. You wouldn't restrict me from that would you?"  
  
"Hanging out with Jim doesn't sacrifice your health.usually."  
  
"But."  
  
"Gene I can't stop you but I'd rather you only had a few drinks, less often and even if you do have a lot of drinks, be home before morning."  
  
Gene smiled mischievously. "You miss me in here at night?"  
  
Melfina blushed but managed to put a serious look on her face. "I miss you in here sober at night."  
  
Melfina stopped massaging Gene's temples and gave him an upside-down kiss. Gene pulled her in further and Jim heard Melfina murmur, "Close the door."  
  
Jim scurried down the hallway to his room where he put the camera on himself. He was blushing crazily. "If I stayed any longer I'd have to rate this movie R.either that or get my ass kicked by Gene."  
  
Suzuka appeared at his door. "Jim, I saw what you did."  
  
Jim sighed and held out the camera. "I didn't get anything of you." He stated.  
  
"Either way it isn't right." She took the camera from him.  
  
"But it was fun," he said softly. Suzuka left him alone. Jim fell back on his bed, cursing silently.  
  
He felt one of his shoes fall to the floor. He looked up to see Aisha holding it. She twirled it around her finger and said, "They're doing it again."  
  
"You can hear them from here?"  
  
"Damn straight, I have the best ears in the universe you know."  
  
Then why didn't you hear me when I was video taping you? Jim thought.  
  
Jim smiled and took his shoe from her. He dropped it on the floor and pulled the other one off. Aisha looked around at the various knickknacks scattered throughout Jim's room. "Hey Jim?"  
  
"What's up Aisha?"  
  
"I wanted to thank you for helping me out with that report to the empire.it was a life saver, even though you really shouldn't have been helping me."  
  
Jim held up his hand and said, "No problem Aisha."  
  
Aisha looked around nervously and asked in a somewhat shaky voice, "Can I stay and talk with you for a while?"  
  
Jim smiled and scooted over on the bed. Aisha smiled back and said, "Can you believe those too?" She gestured towards Melfina's room.  
  
Jim shook his head. "And in the morning too, freaks."  
  
Aisha laughed. They continued on for hours, discussing everything and anything, all the while Suzuka stood outside the door, video taping them and thinking to herself, 'hey this is fun."  
  
Ohhhh. Bad Suzuka!!! :-D. 


End file.
